The Legend of the Volcano Sisters
" | image = The_Backyardigans_Legend_of_the_Volcano_Sisters.png | number = Season 2, Episode 5 | code = 205 | airdate = October 18, 2006 | snack = Orange slices at Pablo's House | genre = Tarantella | writer = Radha Blank | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = The Legend of the Volcano Sisters | previous = "Whodunit" | next = "The Secret of Snow"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Giant Clam "The tarantella plays as legendary Luau Brothers Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin try to appease Volcano Sisters Tasha and Uniqua so their volcano doesn't erupt and ruin the big luau!" ﻿Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin are in the backyard. They introduce themselves as the legendary Luau Brothers, a group of siblings living in Hawaii that can do extraordinary things. Tyrone proves to the viewer that he can lift heavy items by picking up a lawn chair, and he explains that he is called Tyrone the Strong. Pablo runs around in circles very fast and he explains that he is called Pablo the Swift. Austin tells the viewer that he is called Austin, just Austin. The three sing "We Love a Luau" and also tell that they are heading to Hawaii for a big luau. The backyard transforms into Hawaii. Two brown beach huts are shown. Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin appear. They are about to start their luau when they hear a yell "Hu! Hu! We are Mad! Huka Pele!" coming from inside a volcano behind them. They reconizge it as the Volcano Sisters. At the sound of the yell, they believe they better find out what they want before their madness makes the volcano erupt and flood the Island with lava as they dash inside the high volcano full of lava. Inside the volcano, two sisters, Uniqua and Tasha, are sitting on a pedestal next to a red button. After introducing themselves as the Luau Brothers, The girls tell the boys that they are mad, and if they do not get what they want, they will push the button, and the volcano will erupt. The Luau Brothers sing "We'll Get You What You Want" with the Volcano Sisters. Uniqua and Tasha yell "Now go!", with the force form their lungscausing the Luau Brothers to bounce out of the volcano. Pablo and Tyrone try to decide what to give the sisters, but leave Austin out, who is trying to tell them what he thinks they will enjoy. Tyrone tells Pablo that the Volcano Sisters will want something large, and that he could fetch the Very Heavy Tiki Mask on top of Tiki Mountain and bring it to the sisters. Pablo agrees to the idea. Austin, feeling left out, follows the others to Tiki Mountain. At the mountain, Tyrone begins to climb up. There are many rocks covering the landform. His foot pushes a pebble off the mountain, causing rocks and boulders to roll down the mountain. Tyrone flings and dodges them all the way up. He reaches the mask. Tyrone carries the mask down the mountain and signals for the other Luau Brothers to come with him to the volcano. They do so. At the volcano, Pablo and Austin introduce Tyrone with the mask. He brings it forward. After the sisters looking at the mask, Tasha pulls a lever, causing the mask to bounce back on top of Tiki Mountain from inside the volcano. They yell, "That was not what we wanted!", the Luau Brothers feel scared at their rejection. The Volcano Sisters yell once again "Now go!", causing the Luau Brothers to bounce out of the volcano even more. Pablo decides to journey to the Deep Blue Sea to swipe the Shiniest Pearl from a giant clam that he has heard of. Tyrone agrees to the idea. Austin tries to protest, but is once again left out. Pablo brings Tyrone and Austin to the edge of Hawaii. Tyrone says that the pearl is guarded by a mad clam, But Pablo plunges into the ocean and finds the large gray clam. Beside the clam, there is the Shiniest Pearl. He silently takes the pearl, causing the giant clam to wake up. The clam chases Pablo for the pearl back, after being fetched a stick, but Pablo escapes. He brings the pearl to the volcano where Uniqua and Tasha wait. At the volcano, Pablo hands in the pearl, but then Uniqua pulls a lever, causing the pearl to fly all the way back into the ocean where the giant clam is happy to have the pearl back; while placing it on its head in joy. They yell, "That was not what we wanted!" the Luau Brothers are scared by their second rejection. The Volcano Sisters tell the Luau Brothers to find what they want or they will make the volcano erupt. They yell for the last time "Now go!", making the Luau Brothers bounce out once more. The island begins to shake even more as more fiery smoke comes out the volcano. The characters sing "Huka Pele". On the beach, Pablo and Tyrone express their frustrations about their presents rejected by the sisters and give up. Finally fed up with his brothers ignoring him, Austin yells and finally gets their attention. He tells Pablo and Tyrone that he has been trying to tell them that he has a great idea. He walks over to a small patch of flowers. He pick one pink and one yellow flower. Pablo and Tyrone doesn't think flowers are what they want, but Austin still believes it will work. Running out of time, the three rush to the volcano. They made it at the last second right when Uniqua and Tasha really almost pressed the button. Austin politely hands Uniqua and Tasha their flowers and invites them to the brothers' luau, which made Pablo and Tyrone surprised and confused. Uniqua and Tasha look for a few seconds and shout "Mahalo!" in excitement. It was exactly what they wanted: go to the luau. They head out of the volcano. Outside, the luau starts. Pablo, Tyrone and the Volcano Sisters congratulate Austin and rename him Austin the Smart. The five characters sing "We're Glad". After the song, Tasha's stomach growls. Tyrone asks if the sound was a volcano eruption. Tasha tells that it was just her stomach and Pablo invites the others over for orange slices at his house. The cast sings the end song and heads to Pablo's house for a snack. Austin opens the previously closed door and exclaims, "Aloha! That means goodbye, too." *Uniqua: Volcano Sister Uniqua *Pablo: Pablo the Swift *Tyrone: Tyrone the Strong *Tasha: Volcano Sister Tasha *Austin: Austin the Smart *"We Love a Luau" *"Get Us What We Want" *"Huka Pele" *"We're Glad" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2